It Isn't All That Bad
by NothingFarFromPerfect
Summary: HGSS The Minister of Magic has recently decreed that all Muggles in seventh year be married preferably to a pureblood and start a family. When Hermione is put with Snape, she finds herself pregnant with his child and SO in love with him. NO FLAMES! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Haha! So the HGSS finally comes across my mind! **evil cackle**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Harry ain't mine. Don't sue me!

Potions class started out normally, with Snape yelling at Neville for adding the wrong ingredient at the wrong time, thus ruining his 5th potion of the day. What was not normal was that Snape had not told Hermione she was an insufferable know it all. Not for a month.

"Excuse me, Hermione, would you come up to my desk, please?"

Ron looked at her weird. "Since when has Snape called you by your first name?"

"None of your business, Ron." Then she got up out of her seat and approached the poorly lit desk at the front of the class. "Yes, Professor?"

"Do you have time after class to talk?"

"Of course, professor."

Snape used a hushed tone and whispered, "Call me Severus. I don't care if it's in front of the class."

"Alright, Severus," she replied in an equally quiet whisper.

"You may return to your seat."

"Thank you, Severus."

His ears perked up at her saying his first name aloud.

**From the journal of Severus Snape:** _I told Hermione to call me by my first name. For some reason she feels compelled to call me 'professor'. I hope the Ministry repeals that idiotic Marriage Law. Not that there's anything wrong with the girl. But why do I have to marry her? It's not that bad, I guess. But the law states that we have to try for kids! Definitely not! I still have that to talk to her about. Anyways, she's coming to bed now so I must close out for the night._

"Sevvie, what're you doing?"

"Sevvie? Could you have possibly come up with a more gruesome nickname?"

"It's the best I can do. After all, if we're _magically _bonded, you're stuck with me all your life."

"So I guess you're going to need an engagement ring."

"I suppose so."

And they went to sleep. The next morning, they got up and got dressed to go find the perfect ring. When they got to the jewelers', a man came from behind the counter.

"Ah, Severus, I was wondering when I'd see you here again. And who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is my fiancé, Hermione." He pulled her close to his side. Then she put her arms around his waist.

"I think I have the perfect ring for your young missy. I'll be back out."

"Remember, Hermione, darling," he put emphasis on the last word, "money is not an object."

"Oh goody."

Severus kissed the top of her head. _Severus, what are you thinking! You can't be falling for her! _

_But I just might be._

That last thought haunted him even more. What if he really was falling for her? What if he really did want to start a family with her? Did she feel the same way? After all, he couldn't force childbearing on her.

Three minutes later, the man came back with a ring box and handed it to Hermione. She placed it on her finger and watched it glitter in the light. Seeing the delighted look on her face, he said, "We'll take it."

Once they were out of the store (the ring had cost him 600 Galleons), Snape whispered to Hermione, "I've been thinking, Herm."

"Yes, Sevvie?"

"Do you really want to start a family?"

"I do, actually. Do you really want to go through with this?"

"Surprisingly, I do. It may sound weird, but over the last few weeks that we've been engaged, I've started to fall for you." Hermione was shocked and touched. _At least this won't be a loveless marriage, even if it is arranged. Was I actually hearing him confess feelings for me?_

She looked into his eyes. So cold, but she could change that when they had children. She didn't know if she had the heart to tell him they weren't as far away from a family as they thought.

"Sevv, when we get back, I have to talk to you."

"Anything wrong?"

"No…but I just have something to tell you."

"Ok."

"Alright. Let's find a place to Apparate."

"You haven't passed your test."

"Side-Along Apparition, Sevv. I haven't finished _training _for the test."

"Yes."

"Ok then."

"I – I love you, Herm."

"I love you too, Sevv."

"We have class to get to."

And with a pop, they Apparated to the gates of the school.

Xx **In Potions Class **xX

"Herm, what was all that between you and Snape yesterday?"

Figuring she could no longer keep the secret, she told Harry quite frankly, "The Marriage Act. They've chosen Severus and I to be married."

"Eew so now he has you calling him Severus? Don't tell me you have to have kids with him."

"I think I have to, Ron. And I think I am."

Harry and Ron shuddered. "Oh my god. That's disturbing."

Hermione sighed and said, "He's not all that bad." She watched Snape as he bent over the papers, scribbling away with his quill. She sighed again and smiled at him and she was almost sure she saw him smile back.

_This is going to be a long marriage._

Ok I admit it I stole the idea for the Marriage Act from another story! I couldn't help it! Would the writer of that story forgive me? (running away) I hope so…. (ducks a flying book) nope. DAMN. Oops hehe had another little moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Harry ain't mine. Please don't sue me.

Three weeks later, it was the day for the mass wedding. Every seventh year Muggle girl and their arranged mates were there. Hermione was in a particularly lacy wedding dress and Severus actually managed to clean up. He was wearing a tux as required and was holding her hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure."

Then, Dumbledore came out.

"Are you all ready?" After receiving a 'yes' from each couple, he spoke again.

"Now would the men take the girl's hands and face them." A pause as he waited for everyone to get situated.

Hermione whispered into Severus' ear, "I guess now would be a good time to tell you I'm expecting." A smile escaped his lips

"And now, for the ceremony." He cleared his throat. "Men, do you take these women to be your magically wedded wives?"

"We do."

"And do you, girls, take these men to be your magically wedded husbands?"

"We do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may now kiss your brides."

Severus and Hermione were the only ones whose kiss lasted more than half a second. They all knew that their wedding kisses were half-hearted. Dubledore interrupted them by cleraring his throat.

"I take it, Miss Snape, that you have been successful at making a child," he whispered so that only she and Severus could hear. She nodded and then they were dismissed to their rooms. The new couples were given a week off from classes and no homework for the girls so that they could acquaint with their new husbands.

Once in their rooms, Hermione said, "It's weird, Sevv. People are going to be calling me Miss Snape from now on. It'll be weird to get used to."

"I know, Herm. At least we have a reason to stay together." He put a hand over her stomach and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah. I think I need to see Poppy to confirm it."

When she did go to see Madam Pomfrey, she had hoped it would be true.

"Yep, you're definitely expecting. I 'd probably say…about seven weeks in."

"You mean I'm almost three months?"

"Yes."

"I have to tell Severus."

"Alright then."

She ran off into their rooms and she saw Severus standing at the door, ecstatically ready for the answer.

"Well?" he asked excitedly.

"I am!"

He picked her up and swirled her around. That's when it hit home for her. They were a family. And she finally had a reason for Snape to be nice to her: they were married. Not just regular married. Magically bonded.

After about two more months, she was really starting to show so she didn't hide it anymore. When people asked her, she gladly told them she was and that the father was her husband. Word got around that she was married to the potions master and that made it even more fun for her.

"So, Hermione, the rumors are definitely true?"

"Yes Harry, for the millionth time."

"Isn't it a little embarrassing?"

"Not in the least. You might laugh at me, but I've started to love him for who he is. He's not the greasy git that I always thought he was. He's a caring man. With much better hair."

"Ok, my best friend saying that about a Death Eater is appalling."

"He's not a Death Eater anymore. He told Voldemort he quit. Oh Ron would you quite grow up!" Ron whimpered. "As I was saying. He quit. It wasn't pain-free, I assure you. I've had to take care of his wounds for the last month. I remember when he came back that day."

"_Sevvie, what happened?"_

"_I quit. He hurt me badly. But you won't have to worry about being married to a Death Eater or our child growing up with that kind of life. I'm done with the Dark Lord forever."_

"_Oh, Sevv, I'm so proud of you. But first, we need to take care of those wounds."_

"_Thank you Herm. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Now sit still. This may hurt."_

"He did that for you and the baby?"

"Yeah, he did. That's why I've started to fall for him."

"Hermione, could you be a little quieter please?'

"Of course, Severus."

Harry sniggered.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Potter."

Ron added in, "Well he hasn't changed a bit towards us."

"Shut up, Ron." She blew Severus a kiss and he smiled back at her. When they were dismissed, she walked out with Harry and Ron and talked about what had happened in the Gryffindor common room the day before.

**So the secret finally comes out. I think this was a fun chapter for Hermione. She's married, she's pregnant, she hasn't had a single mood swing (dodges a punch from a Snape-hater) and she's so happy BECAUSE of Snape. SO don't judge. It turns out better than you think. Severus has changed his ways. (dodges another punch) AAACK HELP ME! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Harry ain't mine. So don't sue me. The only name I own is that of Hermione's baby. Which comes soon, I promise.

"_Hermione, an owl has come for you from the headmaster."_

"_Oh, good maybe it's my booklist."_

"_It doesn't look like your booklist. Here." Hermione's mother handed her the letter and left her room._

_Miss Granger, _

_I don't know if you have already heard about this, but the Ministry has set a new law that you should know about. Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour has decreed that all Muggles in their seventh year of schooling marry purebloods for protection against Lord Voldemort in this dark time. He has also decreed that you will have to have children by this man. There is no explanation of this, but I believe it will be a reason for Voldemort to be easy on you. But I cannot be sure. Until Harry destroys him, no Muggle is safe. The decree will then be repealed and any couple that no longer wishes to be bonded will be separated. _

_Much to my surprise (and I'm sure yours as well) Professor Severus Snape has agreed to be your husband. I know what you're probably thinking. He's not that much of a greasy git. And you should at lest try to love him and start a family. I think _

_Deepest Regrets,_

_Albus Dumledore_

"_Mom! It's a Marriage Act! I have to marry the potions master!"_

"_Well congratulations!"_

"_Mom, that's a bad thing!"  
_

"_I still think it's wonderful."_

"_Mom, I have to have a baby with him!"_

"_Well, that sucks."_

"_I do not want to get pregnant with Severus' baby!"_

"_If you want to stay safe, you will!"_

"_Mother! We are talking about having a baby here! You can't force something like that on a person!"_

"_It'll be alright sweetheart."_

"Herm! Hermione!"

She woke with a grunt. She found herself lying next to her husband with her own hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Yes, Severus?"

"I was thinking about going for a walk. Would you like to come?"

"Sure. Lemme get dressed." She got up and kissed him and went to get clothes on.

"You know, dear, I'm very proud of you for how you're handling this Marriage Act. If you want to be separated when it is safe, I will understand."

"No, Severus. I've come to love you. I want to stay with you."

"You're the best, Hermione. And you look absolutely wonderful."

"Ugh….no I look horrible."

"You may have gained on a little extra weight, but you look great for five months pregnant."

"You see, that's why I love you, Sevv. You're so sweet."

"Only for you, my dear. Now, shall we get going?"

"Lemme get my shirt on…there we go. Alright. I'm ready."

Severus took her hand and led her out of the rooms, through the hallways, and to the beautiful outdoors.

"I've been thinking about the baby. She doesn't have a nursery yet. If you really want to, you can redecorate a room for it. And for when we are forced into Muggle society, no offense, dear, I'm going to need clothes to blend in."

"Why Severus Snape, I never thought you were the shopping kind of man."

"I'm not. But for you, I'd do anything."

"Baby, you made that sound really gay."

"I meant to. Wait, did you just call me baby? Because that nickname will only be good for four months."

"And you won't be my baby anymore. We'll have a real baby to take care of. Which reminds me, I'm thinking of taking a maternity leave."

"Why?"

"I can't exactly have a baby in class with me all the time."

"What if you had a tutor?"

"Sevvie...I'm fine. The baby isn't coming until the week after school is over."

"Oh. I fogot about that."

"Men..." Hermione took in a deep breath of fresh air and then tenderly kissed her husband.

"Women," he sighed and kissed her back.

"Severus, we are in public."

"Who cares? The whole school already knows we're married and having a baby."

"It's just a little embarassing, that's all."

"Oh, ok."

"Well then let's go shopping."

"Ugh... sweetheart do we have to?"

"Yes, Sevvie dear, we do. Come on, it's not that bad. First, I have got to change that look."

She Transfigured his hair into something much better and changed his cloak and buttoned up robes to jeans and a T-shirt. She turned her own clothes into corduroys and a maternity T-shirt with her hair in a ponytail.

"If anyone asks, we're gonna have to tell them. Too many people I know are there and they'll use it against me if I don't tell them."

"Alright. Let's get going."

And so they Apparated with a 'pop'.

**Woot woot for Sevvie! (oops) he's finally warming into the marriage! SWEET! maybe once the baby is born she'll let him have a really good lay (ducks flying knife) whew...that was close (hit in the head with a rock) FUCK. ok if i say she'll only have one more will you stop throwing stuff? (tossing of heavy objects ceases.) There. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, whoever it is that calls themselves "POAS" PLEASE knock it off right now? Because you have no right to dis on me. LAY OFF. To all other people, please please please no flames! **

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Harry ain't mine. Please don't sue me.

They were in a Muggle shop and searching for clothes for Severus.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione, come on. You don't expect me to wear that, do you?"

"At least try it on. For me?"

He gave in and sighed, "Alright. I'll try them on. Only because you want me to."

"Thanks, Severus."

"Love you."

"Ditto."

Two minutes later, he came out in the clothes his wife had picked out for him and he got a little peck on the cheek as a reward.

"Now, do I get that every time?"

"I'll think about it. Now go try on your other set."

In the same amount of time, he came out looking surprisingly handsome.

"Now that deserves a kiss."

She kissed him on the lips and he smiled to get back into his previous clothes so that they could buy the new ones and go home. Once they were back in their rooms, they put the new clothes on the couch.

"You know, this arranged marriage isn't that bad."

"I agree."

"Is this what it feels like to be in love?"

"I think so. I don't know about you."

"I think this is the happiest I've ever been. So this has to be love."

There was a knock at the door.

"Severus! Let me in! It's Albus."

"Bloody hell. I'll get it," Hermione teased. She opened the door and Dumbledore entered the room. "Excuse the mess, sir. We just got back from shopping."

Dumbledore picked up one of the outfits curiously. "So this is what Muggles wear these days?"

"Yes, sir, at least it better be," joked Severus, with Hermione at his side.

"It is, Severus, like I told you a million times home on the bus. Quit being so crazy."

"But I thought that turned you on!" he said in a mockingly offended tone. Dumbledore was just standing there watching them go on, quite amused.

"Professor, Madam, I have just come to chat for a minute. I have excellent news. Now don't get your hopes up. The Act has not been repealed. But I think Miss Snape will be pleased to hear that Harry and Ginny are to be married.

"That's wonderful! Where is the little-"?

"Now now, no need for saying anyone's a git, Sevvie."

"Hermione, love, he just called me Sevvie."

"I know."

"As amusing as this is, I also have some potentially upsetting news. Severus, you might have to spend a little time without dear Hermione. Harry has finally found the last Horcrux and asks Hermione's help in destroying the Dark Lord."

"Then I will come with her. No doubt will he try to hurt her as he knows she is my wife."

"True. I will speak with Harry about this. Good night and I will see you both bright and early!"

"Bloody hell. That man makes me insane."

"Then I guess I should be more careful then, shouldn't I?" came an amused voice from the other side of the door.

Snape kissed Hermione again, her arms entangling themselves around his neck. But after 5 seconds, she jumped and pressed his hand to her stomach.

"The baby's moving."

"Wow. It's amazing."

"Still hasn't hit you we're a family, has it, Severus?"

"Now Hermione Jane Snape!"

"Severus Salazar Slytherin, do not use middle names on me. Come on, let's decorate the baby's nursery."

And so they did. When they were done, it was beautiful. There was a crib, a rocking chair, a changing table, and little baby toys put away neatly into a toy box. The walls were a beautiful magenta and light red mix, and it was exactly what they wanted to have it look like. The moment they were finished, he finally realized it. He was going to be a father.

Hermione looked up at her hubby and was sure she caught him smiling. Not the malicious smile, but the warm, caring, brooding one she had grown to love. She surprised him by pecking him on the cheek and then they went to bed together.

_FOUR MONTHS LATER_

Hermione woke up with horrible back pain and started groaning, waking Severus up.

"Herm, what is it?"

"Bloody back pain."

Severus glanced at her stomach and told her, "No, 'Mione, you're in labor."

**Aha! I have done it! CLIFFHANGER! Ooh what do they do now? (evil laugh) I think Hermione's in for a rough night. That's for sure. (barely misses dodging a flying duck) Ok, who threw the duck? (sigh) whatever I guess you'll have to read Chapter 5 to figure me out…I know… I'm complicated. Read on, my fellow fanfictionners! Ok that was really gay but you gotta have a corny moment (throws the duck back) HA! I win! Toodles! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Harry ain't mine. Neither are his mates. So don't sue me.

Hermione was shocked by Severus' telling her what was going on and then when the back pain started again ten minutes later, she believed him. Her daughter was ready. By then, she was in the Infirmary on a bed with Poppy more than ready to deliver the baby.

"Now, Hemione, this one's going to take a while. Would you like a potion to numb the pain?"

Hermione nodded her head. She felt that if she opened her mouth, she would scream.

"Herm, you're doing great. Just keep calm."

"KEEP CALM? WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS YOU TO TELL ME TO KEEP CALM? I'M THE ONE THAT'S HAVING A BLOODY BABY!"

Poppy chuckled and said, "It's the hormones. Don't believe a word she says, unless she tells you she loves you. But by my guess, that won't happen until after the baby's born."

"Get it out of her!"

"There's only one way to deliver it, Sev. That's manually."

The next 38 hours were hell for Hermione. She had taken the potion for the pain, but it was wearing off.

"Potion still working, love?"

"Not really, no."

"Oh good. Now it's time to push."

Severus gave her his hand to hold and she immediately squeezed tight while she pushed. Thirteen hours after that, baby Jocelyn Mary Snape was born. Hermione was holding her baby, a smile spread across her face.

"We've waited nine months to have her, Sev. And now she's here. Bloody hell it was painful though."

"But she's worth every minute of it," he chided, holding his little daughter's hand with just his finger.

"Paternal feelings kicking in?" Hermione teased.

"I guess so. She's so beautiful. Just like her mother."

Poppy Pomfrey came in behind the closed curtain and cleared her throat to let them know that she was there. They immediately stopped brooding over their baby and looked up.

"I have no reason to keep you here, Miss Snape. You are released back to your rooms with your husband and baby."

Before Severus helped her into the wheelchair, she looked into his eyes. They were no longer dark corridors. They were filled with light now that his daughter was born.

"I love you, Severus Snape."

"I love you too, Hermione Granger."

"Hey, what happened to 'Snape'?"

"It's such a drag to stick you with that name. It's like a flat note. I think I'm going to owl the Ministry to get it legally changed back."

"That would be great."

Then, he slid her into the chair and wheeled her off to their rooms, where she would go to sleep as soon as the baby was asleep.

"Ready for the next 17 years of preparing a child for adulthood?"

"I think I can handle it. But this girl is NOT getting forced into an arranged marriage. It was lucky for us we ended up loving each other. I don't want our daughter to be bonded into a loveless marriage."

"Sevv, she's not even a day old. She's nowhere near 17. Don't get all worried yet."

"It'll come faster than you think. You grew up pretty damn fast, missy. It was almost yesterday that you came into my Potions class first year. Back when you were an insufferable know-it-all."

"And you were a greasy git. Until I got a hold of you."

"OHO, well that's very nice of you," he answered sarcastically.

"Well it's my duty as your wife not to lie to you."

"You've been beautiful since day one."

"Now that's a lie."

"It's my duty as husband not to lie to you, Hermione."

"Now that was very sweet of you."

"I love you."

"Aww, sweetie me too."

Baby Jocelyn was already wailing. Hermione sighed and got up to calm her. An hour later, she came back to bed and pressed her body against his. They fell asleep like this and woke up the next morning to a quiet baby. Which surprised them both, so they went in to check on her. She was sound asleep.

"What a little angel."

"Yeah. She's our angel."

**WOOH-HOO! Chapter 5 is DONE! I shall update soon. Toodles. Sry but I have nothing corny to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nope, they ain't mine. Don't sue me.

"Oh my god, this feeling is wonderful."

"The feeling of family?"

"Something like that. Listen, you better get packed. This summer, we're going to my manor."

"Somehow I like the sound of that."

"Well then, get packing."

"Why pack when we can just send it all there?"

With a wave of her wand, their belongings popped off to the manor, the baby still asleep.

"God she sleeps heavy."

Hermione laughed and kissed the small child and then placed her in Severus' arms.

"Sevv, I want another one."

**So short but there's really not much to do with the plotline right now. (ducks a knife) would it help if I said chapter 7 will be longer? (catches a flying book) Would it? (throwing objects back and no more fly back) thank you. Now go on to chapter 7. AND NO FLAMES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I remind you. NO FLAMES**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! Don't sue me!

Severus was left in shock when she said this. He followed her into their bedroom.

"You want another one? You only just had one."

"Severus, you silly bastard. I want to wait. In fact, it would be best if we did. But we'll have to have another by the next three years. And a third six years after that. You know better than me what it said on that damned Marriage Act."

"Well, we get a three month leeway and then we have to do those monthly conjugal visits again."

Hermione sighed and took the baby to change her diaper. "I know. I can't believe the Ministry is _forcing _us to make love every month." Severus shot her an offended look. "Not that I don't enjoy it with you, 'cause you are pretty damn good, but people can't force women to be pregnant within a set period of time. And the fertility potions! Ugh."

"Well we have another three months before we have to worry about that, love. I'm just happy you go through all this without the slightest regrets."

"Well, it's only the first nine years of our marriage, Sevv. Then, we have the rest of our lives to do what we want."

"You're absolutely right, love. And even though I know you hate being pregnant, you're pretty damn sexy when you are."

"Sarcastic bastard."

"Sexy beast."

"Good one." Hermione giggled and then waved her wand and a new diaper appeared on the baby. "Magical child rearing is SO much easier than the Muggle way."

Suddenly, his Dark Mark started searing with pain. Hermione hugged him and said, " I thought you quit."

"I did. It seems I am getting more punishment."

"Do be careful, Sevvie. Remember, you're stronger than him. I love you."

"Ditto."

Then, with a regretful sigh, he unwillingly Apparated off with a 'pop'.

Why do you go when you are free of him? Severus, you old dog, you better put your woman first. And your daughter. Don't do anything rash for the sake of your family. Hermione would be devastated.

_Hermione understands why I have been called. She knows I will come home and need to be taken care of._

_Your wife loves you._

_Oh shut up. He can probably hear my every thought._

"You do know why I have called you, Severus."

"Yes, Voldemort, I do."

"Am I not your Lord?"

"Not since my wife gave birth to my baby. I quit the Death Eaters for her, for Jocelyn."

"How do you explain being married to a Mudblood?" he hissed.

"Refrain from talking about her like that, _sir," _he said cheekily with emphasis on 'sir', "or I may have to hurt you."

"No one hurts the Dark Lord."

"I beg to differ. Harry, the time is now."

Harry emerged, holding the last Horcrux.

"So, Voldemort, do you recognize what I hold in my hands?"

"My last Horcrux. You silly boy, you think you can win?"

"Not alone. Severus, would you do the honors?"

Severus took out his wand and Voldemort did nothing, convinced that nothing would happen. But when Severus spoke the incantation that destroyed the last broken piece of his soul, he shook uncontrollably.

"Please, take mercy on me!"

"Is that the great Voldemort pleading for mercy from a young boy? Harry, do it now. I will work it out with the Ministry so that you will not be arrested."

"This is for killing my parents and Ron. _Avada Kedavra!"_

A flash of green light poured out of his wand and hit Voldemort squarely in the chest. He instantly fell to the ground and all that was left of him was his robes. Harry and Severus immediately Apparated back to Hogwarts and rushed back to Hermione. When they entered, Hermione leaped up gratefully and kissed Severus passionately and then fiercely hugged Harry.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"It's done. The Dark Lord is gone. Harry destroyed him. Mr. Potter, would you please stay with her? Hermione, my love, I must rush off to the Ministry for an instant reprieve of any charges that have been pressed against Harry. And I'll get them to give you your beautiful last name back."

"I'm so glad you're safe. Go on, now. I love you!" She kissed him one more time and then he went off. "Oh Harry, I knew it would be you!"

"Now, Hermione, you're a married woman."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you sick dog." She hugged him again and then led him the nursery to show him her beautiful baby. "Her name is Jocelyn. And she won't have to grow up with Voldemort threatening her life. Finally, Ron's death has been avenged."

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss the whiner."

"Harry, be nice. He was a whiner, but he's left a wife and son behind. If you don't happen to remember, he was ALSO married to a Muggle. She's going through a lot of grief."

"I know. Herm, is it really going to last between you and Snape?"

"Yes, it is. He's not a git after all."

Harry chuckled and he bounced the little baby up and down on his knee. She squealed and started babbling.

"She's an angel, Herm."

"I know."

**I was going to end this chapter with Voldemort being destroyed, but I think it works better with them coming back and Hermione showing Harry her little girl. The next chappie jumps a bit into the future. (people applaud) cool. The idea rocks then? (people in the background shout "HELL YEAH"). Good then you'll like it when it's two years later the night after a conjugal visit. (people toss rotten foods) DAMMIT knock it off! Ok R&R! (running away) but please don't kill me……**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. Don't sue me.

_TWO YEARS LATER_

"Herm, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. Go on, take the test."

Hermione went into the bathroom and took the required pregnancy test. Ten minutes later, she came out, grinning.

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant, Sevv! We don't have to go to those conjugal visits for the next year! Oh, isn't this wonderful?"

Severus was so excited that he picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her.

"That's really great, Herm! Let's go tell everyone."

"I wanna tell Harry first."

"Then let's go."

They left their bedroom and Apparated from the Manor to Harry's mansion. They were trying to decide who would tell him when Ginny opened the door.

"Hey, Gin. Listen, is Harry home?"

"Yeah. Severus, what on EARTH are you wearing?"

"My usual robes."

Hermione giggled and Transfigured his clothes into a more flattering outfit, which were jeans and a T-shirt. She also Transfigured his hair so that it wasn't greasy.

"Now that's better. Ya old dog."

Ginny ran off and returned a minute later with Harry.

"Hey, Herm. What's up?"

"I'm pregnant. Me and Sevv are gonna have another baby!"

Harry was in shock for a moment and then hugged Hermione and with Severus' permission, pecked her on the cheek.

"Wow, Herm! That's really awesome! So, are we going to dinner to celebrate?"

Hermione glanced up at Severus, who rolled his eyes sarcastically and said, "Why the hell not."

So they went to the fanciest restaurant and stayed there for hours, the girls giggling and the men being their idiotic selves. Not that Severus is an idiot, but he was being really stupid (what with all the beer he was having). When the Snapes got home, little Jocelyn was waiting for them, trying to imitate her mother's "I was worried for hours" look.

"Mama, Papa, I beens worried sick."

"You've corrupted our child, Hermione."

"Oh come on. It's so adorable."

Severus picked Jocelyn up and took her into her room and after he closed the door, Hermione kissed him and they both went to bed.

"Severus….."

"Herm, I'm too tired."

"Not that. I want something sweet."

"Ooh cravings kicking in already?"

"Shut up and get me chocolate!"

Severus giggled (okay, WHAT!), got up, and left for the chocolate. Hermione sighed and waited.

When Severus returned, Hermione playfully snatched the chocolate and Severus watched her as she nibbled away at it. When she was done, they went to sleep.

**Once again I have prevailed! Chapter 8 is COMPLETE! And I have blocked a meanie! YAY! Oops… crazy moment again… I have got to stop those. (dodges a flying duck) Okay who threw the duck! (throws the duck back) HA! I WIN!I have to run. Bye. (runs away) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **They ain't mine. If they were, Lily and James would be alive.

Hermione walked in to hers and her husband's room at the manor to find him in bed with another woman.

"_SEVERUS! How could you? I loved you!" _

"_It's not what it looks like!"_

"_Then what is it? Because it looks like you're having sex with another woman!" _

_Out of anger, she ripped off the blanket that they were under, not caring about their nakedness. When she saw that familiar red hair and freckled face, she started crying._

"_GINNY! How dare you! And you my best friend!"_

_She slapped her across the face and then stormed out of the room._

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. Severus woke up a second later and said, "What is it, love?"

"A horrible dream, Sevvie," she said, burying her face into his chest.

"It's just a dream, 'Mione. It's not real, whatever it is."

"But it seemed so real." She told him all about it through tears and he held her tighter to his chest and she soon cried herself to sleep. Severus waited until he heard her breathing even out and then he let his slumber consume him.

The next morning, Severus made breakfast for two and sat in bed waiting for Hermione to wake up. When she did, her face lit up and Severus handed her a single red rose.

A hopeless romantic and I landed him. Ahh life is good. FUCK! Goddamn back pain.

_Hey, it's worth it. Look at how beautiful Jocelyn is._

_I have to agree. She has grown in her two years of life. _

Hermione silenced both voices by kissing Severus.

"I love you, sweetums."

"Ditto, beautiful."

"Such a hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

"Only for you."

(A/N: Apparently Snape isn't that much of a git. Personally, I would kill for a man that cared THAT much!)

EIGHT MONTHS LATER 

(A/N: Had to speed things up a bit. This story's turning into a _d r a g.)_

"SEVERUS!"

He came rushing into the bedroom, where Hermione was on the floor, in labor and in pain.

"You're in no condition to go to St. Mungo's, so I'll have to bring Poppy to you. I'll be right back!"

"Don't leave me!"

She shouted out in pain. He did all that he could do: stayed by her side.

"What so you're going to deliver the baby?"

"Who else! You can't travel, hon." He put her on the bed and got her ready for delivery. He gave her a pain potion and she went to sleep. 47 hours later, she was pushing out the little baby boy.

"GODDAMIT THIS HURTS!"

"Just one more, Herm, one more. Come on you can do it."

Hermione grunted and pushed with all her might and then a baby's wailing could be heard.

"Oh Herm, he's beautiful."

"Yea. They're just like their papa." She pecked him on the cheek and then all of a sudden she felt like she was gonna pass out and cried out, "Sweetie – I don't feel that grand!" She fell back, Severus catching her. "I think I'm dying.."

"No, you can't be dying. I'm going to take you to Poppy. Dobby's here so he will take care of our little boy."

"Okay…." She passed out. He rushed her to the hospital wing and when Madam Pomfrey saw her, she immediately rushed to her side.

"What happened, Severus?"

"She was in labor.." he took in a deep breath "and then after she had the baby" another deep breath "she passed out". He collapsed into the chair next to the bed and held Hermione's hand.

"Well, Severus, I think you'll be happy to know she is going to be fine. She lost a bit of blood, which I assume happened during the birth?"

"Yes…"

"Well, the loss of that blood caused her body to go a bit weak and that's why she passed out. If she stays off her feet for a couple of days, she'll be back to normal in no time."

"Thank you Poppy."

"Of course."

Then, Albus Dumbledore stepped into the Infirmary and strode over to Hermione's bedside.

"Oh dear, dear. Is she alright, Severus?"

"She's fine, Albus. Would you like a moment? I have to go check on my son."

Severus rushed out of the Infirmary and went to his rooms. He took the little baby from Dobby and walked back to the Infirmary, holding him and trying to think of a good name.

The baby cooed.

"You do that a lot, don't you, little one? Do you know who I am? I'm your daddy, yes I am! Yes I am!"

"Congrats, Severus!" shouted an all-too-familiar voice.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley. Soon to be Mrs. Potter, I presume?"

"Yeah. Harry and I are really excited. Have you and Hermione gotten an invitation yet?"

"Yeah we have."

"Where is the old girl?"

"She's in the Infirmary. A bit of labor complications but she's fine. I'm taking our little boy to see her right now."

Ginny looked at the little boy, who was cooing and flailing his arms at his dad's way-too-long nose (had to be a _little _sinister).

"He's beautiful. What's his name?"

"I don't know yet. I'll talk to you later, okay? She's probably wondering where I am." He strode off, brooding over his baby boy. When he finally reached Hermione's bedside, she laughed at him.

"Brooding already, baby?"

"Yeah…" he said humbly, going along with the joke. "Listen, Herm, Poppy says you need to stay off your feet for the next couple of days. Which means I am your servant until you are better. I love you. Here's our little baby. Get some rest." With that, she lay down, holding the little boy, and went to sleep after playing with him for a while. Then Severus took him into his arms and leaned back in the chair and fell asleep.

**There's chapter 9 done. Golly goshes that was a lot of writing. FOUR PAGES! You people had better love this! (ducks rotten food thrown by people who are PISSED about what happened to Hermione) oh no you don't! (throws a dagger back) I SO WIN! (running off) don't kill me! R+R! No flamers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **This story ain't mine! SO lay off…don't sue me….

Three days after the birth of their son, the Snapes were at the end-of-year feast and were practically inseparable. They were sitting next to each other at the staff table (she was getting an apprenticeship for Ancient Runes) holding hands and beaming. In another eight years their daughter would be starting here and they couldn't wait to watch her grow up.

"Sevv, I am so glad everything worked out. It was so scary, what happened."

"You're tellin' me. That scared the shit outta me."

"Now, lovebirds, there's time after the feast for that."

Severus whispered into her ear, "Argh, I'm going to kill that man one of these days."

"Then I should watch out, shouldn't I?" replied a highly amused Dumbledore. Hermione always loved it when Severus said it because it was amusing. _And the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye…I will so poke it out one of these days. _

Then, Severus collapsed.

"Severus! Poppy, help!"

He was rushed into the hospital wing, where he went into a coma (tear---- I've started to like his good-boy ways) and Hermione waited by his side for the reason why. Three hours later, Poppy had the news she wanted.

"It seems he had a massive seizure. When he comes out of that coma, if he ever does, don't be alarmed if he doesn't remember you because it'll be somewhat like amnesia. Once he remembers enough, the rest should come flooding back. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione broke into tears. She knew it would be years before she had her Severus back. And she may never have the same life with him again.

"I'm taking him to our manor, Poppy. Let everyone know I'm on leave until he's out of that damned coma. He's not staying here until he wakes up." She let a single tear fall and then took him to the manor they shared, knowing things would be forever different. Then, when she had him on his own bed, she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Sevvie. I'll wait for you." Then she went to take care of her son, whom she named Severus Salazar Snape II, after his father.

**(sniffle) so sad... i never really like stories where the hero goes down, but it just fit for this story. (ducks rotten food thrown by Snape-lovers) Hey, KNOCK IT OFF. (throwing ceases) (tosses a rotten apple back) HELL YEAH I WIN! Next chappie jumps abpout 6 years into the future when Severus comes out of the coma. Be ready.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Harry and the gang am not mine!

****

**_SIX YEARS LATER_**

Hermione went into Severus' room to see if he had come out of his coma yet and was downhearted when she saw he hadn't. She turned to leave, but then she heard his voice call her back.

"Hermione…. where are you, love? I need you!"

"Sevvie you have no idea how long I've waited to hear your voice!" She leapt on top of him and gave him a huge bear hug and a smothering kiss. "I've waited six years, Sevv. Just for you."

"Baby, I love you. You know I would do the same."

"I'm surprised you even remember me."

"Why?"

"Poppy said you would have some sort of amnesia."

"No, it was an aneurysm that's been waiting to burst. Luckily, it wasn't in a crucial part so I survived. But I had to take these six long years without you to fix it. Baby I missed you so much."

"Ditto."

(A/N: I told you I hate stories when the hero goes down! HE SURVIVES! Yay for Severus Snape! I got too attached to having him in the story that I couldn't take him down. Even Poppy is wrong sometimes ((even though she'd kill me for telling the fannfictionning world about it)).)

"Want I-missed-you-so-damn-bad sex?"

"Every time."

"Daddy! Sevv Jr, get in here! Daddy's back!"

Both Jocelyn and Severus Jr ran in to the room, jumping on top of their father, who was pulling them close and hugging them, repeatedly telling them how much he loved them. Hermione stepped back and watched her kids hang out with their dad and she starting tearing up, so she joined in on the fun and jumped on top of him, not wanting to let go for fear of losing him again.

(A/N: I know it's OOBER-cheesy but they haven't heard each other or hugged each other for six years. You would totally do it too. Shush.)

"Aw, Daddy, mommy missed you."

"Thanks, junior," Hermione replied playfully. "Jocelyn, take your brother outside. Your dad and I want to talk. Alone."

"Kay, mommy."

"It's amazing, Sevv. Jo's already eight and Sevv Jr.'s already six." She sighed. "The Ministry has gracefully allowed us another year of leeway from those damn conjugal visits. That is, if you want to skip 'em."

"You know, for once, we should definitely do them."

"Ugh but not in those clothes." She Transfigured his clothes into jeans and a shirt that said: Warning- Sexy Man On the Loose. She giggled at the sight and decided to keep the look.

"You're going to torture me on our first day together after six years?"

"I wouldn't say _torture_, Sevv. It's actually a compliment. Get used to it. Over these years I've developed a fashion sense. So have the kids."

"Dear lord I can't wait to see their wardrobes," he muttered.

"Hm?"

"Can't wait to see their outfits."

"Riiiiight. I know any father would _kill _their wife if they saw their kids in the clothes they've got."

"But I'm not just any ordinary father, am I?"

"No. You're one of a kind. Come on, we'll be late. They might make us stay extra," she said flirtingly.

"Well then let's hope we're late."

"Severus Salazar Snape!" said Hermione in a mock-offended tone.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" he said in the same tone and high pitch.

"God, I missed these days."

"Ugh, me too."

Hermione just laughed and put her arms around his waist and Severus put his arm around her neck. They chatted on their way to the Ministry for their most anticipated conjugal visit yet. Yea, they walked the whole way.

When they got there, they were led to their usual room.

"I suppose you know what to do." Then, they were left to their privacy.

"Say hello to Mr. Sex Monster."

"Baby just shut up and go."

"Alright. This is what I'm talking about."

Two hours later, they left and then were handed fertility potions that Hermione was supposed to drink. The minute they walked out the door, she threw them away.

"They owled me a million at home."

"Just think, after you get pregnant for a third time, we will never have to come here for these ever again."

"That will rock. Then we can do it at home."

"Hell yeah." Severus kissed her on the forehead and put his arm around her. Anyone watching could tell Hermione was happy again. And so was Severus.

**See I told you. Heroes always make it through in MY stories. Like I said before, I got attached to this new Snape. (is flooded in confetti and is deafened by applause) You like me… you really like me! You wanna _date _me you wanna _kiss _me you wanna _marry _me! Ok yeah I got that from Miss Congeniality, which I happen to be watching as I type this for you people. You damn well better appreciate it. Lol. Gotta run. (throws a bouquet of roses into the audience) now this I could get used to.**


	12. Chapter 12

To all the people that say the story is too cliché, it won't be for long cuz I'm really working to satisfy y'all. And as for why they ended up together, he's pureblood and he knew her best. There you go. And someone please spill where I can find WIKTT. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **They ain't mine, dammit! So quit trying to sue me! I'm running out of lawyers!

"Herm, do you really wanna walk home?"

"Not really. Let's run home. Race ya!"

"You're on."

Right after they counted to three, Hermione dashed past him and then fifteen minutes later, she was standing on the doorstep waiting.

"Why Severus Snape, it looks like you were beaten by a girl."

"Not just any girl," he replied flirtingly, "my beautiful wife."

Hermione playfully smacked him on the arm, ran inside, and locked the door.

"Herm, this isn't right! Locking a man out of his house… uh uh."

Hermione's evil cackle could be heard from the other side of the door. Then, the door was unlocked and she darted towards the bedroom and locked _that _door.

Severus chased her up the stairs. "I'm starting to like this playful Hermione."

"I'm starting to like this scandalous winning I have going on. And my scandalous man."

"Being flirty?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I just might have to take care of this issue."

"Well then come on in, chico and let the fun begin." She unlocked the door and plopped on their feathery bed and Severus leapt on top.

Xx At Harry And Ginny's Mansion xX

"Harry, my macho man, where are you?"

"Ginny, my beautiful girl, I'm in the shower."

"Oooooh nakie. Me like." Ginny ripped the shower curtains open and there was a naked Harry. "Ooh buff-like. Me like a lot!" She kissed him on the cheek and then playfully smacked his ass. "Nice and TIGHT."

"Ginny you dirty girl!"

Ginny giggled mischievously and closed the curtains and went to fix her hair for their night out. "Me love me naked man!"

"I love my dirty girl!"

When Harry came out of the shower (With a towel on, you perverts), he went into Ginny's little bathroom and watched her put on makeup and primp her hair.

"You girls take forever to get ready."

"Shush, or we just might have to go out with you and your little towel."

Xx Back to Hermione and Severus' Manor xX

When they were done, Hermione went down to the kitchen and started making dinner. Severus followed her and when he saw what she was making, he kissed her neck and said, "Ooh girl you know I love this stuff!"

"That's why I made it, silly. But don't get used to it."

"Awww man," he said playfully.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"God, remember when we absolutely hated each other? When we both found out we had to be married, it was a nightmare."

"It's kinda funny now."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"_Albus, you must be kidding! I have to marry this little twerp?"_

"_I wish I was joking, Severus. It would be incredibly funny."_

_Severus looked at him like 'No duh.'_

"_You should probably start moving into his rooms, Miss Granger."_

"_Ugh, Dumbledore, I really don't want to do this."_

"_Hey, you're not the only one."_

"_Severus, there's one more thing…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You have to have children."_

"_WHAT! I am not having kids with HER!"_

"_It's not like I'm all for it either, Severus. It's me that will be having your disgusting children, you greasy git."_

"_Insufferable know-it-all."_

_Dumbledore just chuckled amusedly and walked out of the room, leaving them to their bickering._

"_Well, Miss Granger," he put emphasis on the 'Miss Granger', "it looks like we're stuck together."_

"_Yes, because my lifetime goal is to be stuck with a git like you. I'm going into our rooms." Then, she stalked off and slammed the door._

'_This is going to SUCK', thought Severus. _

_Hermione's first thought was, 'I need a drink.'_

Dinner was done by now and so Severus called the kids down for dinner.

"Ooh awesome, Mommy! It's FISH!" exclaimed little Jocelyn. Severus Junior came running down the staircase two seconds later and SO claimed the head of the table.

"Kids…"

"You were like that too, Hermione."

"I SO was not!"

"Whatever. The older, the wiser."

"Yeah and you're _definitely _a lot older."

"I resent that."

"Well resent all you want but it's dinner time."

Severus sighed, "Women…"

"That's right 'women'. Women are the ones that keep you crazyass men in line."

"Whuteva."

"Oh no you did not!"

"I think I did!" he replied playfully.

"Mommy, Daddy, you gonna eat or what?"

"See what I mean? You are just as childish as you were first year."

"But you are equally as guilty, mister. Jo, don't eat that! Eew paper's nasty."

Jocelyn giggled and put her napkin down. Then, they all enjoyed a family dinner. Something they had gone without for six years.

Xx Back to the Potter Mansion xX

"So, lovely wife, we're not going out?"

"Ya to the courtyard. Mandy has put together a special surprise for us."

"Our daughter has?"

"Yes, our eight-year-old daughter has the intelligence to surprise her parents."

"She SO gets it from me."

"Uh! I resent that!"

"Just joking, love."

"I'm sure. Come on. Our intelligent little daughter will be waiting."

When they walked into the courtyard, they found lights and a table set for dinner for two. Harry pulled out Ginny's chair and when she sat down, he pushed it in for her.

"Cool. Hot man's a gentleman."

Harry smiled and said, "Yep, that's me."

"Awesome." She noticed the gleam in his eye and said, "Hot man horny."

"Hot man want food. Then hot man horny."

"Baby, you made that sound really gay."

"I'm still REALLY hungry."

Then, a whole feast popped onto the table, courtesy of little Mandy.

"Our little girl is great." Then, she leaned in and kissed him.

Xx Yet again, the Snape Manor xX

"Baby, dinner was great."

"Why thank you, Sevvie dear. It's the first time I've cooked in a year. I figured it was the right occasion because I'm normally not that good. So say our little gifts from God."

"It can't be that bad."

"Believe us, Dad, it was."

Severus laughed at little Sevv Junior and then Hermione sent them up to their rooms, sneaking them Pirates of the Caribbean. Sevv junior said, "Hush, Jo, Daddy doesn't know."

"Daddy doesn't know what?" said Severus, raising an eyebrow. "Hermione dear, what did you do?" Hermione sniggered.

"I just gave them a movie. You act like I gave them porn or something."

"Which you will never do."

"DUH." She waited until the kids were up the stairs and said, "Babes, you realize I have to get pregnant in the next 3 months, right? Because the Ministry gave us a 1 year grace period because of-well, what happened."

"We can make that happen," he replied with a wink.

"No way, mister. We already did today. God, you're horny."

"Have been for six years, love."

"TMI."

She kissed him and then they went to the kids' room and watched Johnny kick ASS in PoTC. (A/N:That's Pirates of the Caribbean for you non-Johnny-buffs.)

"Crazy Americans."

"Johnny actually lives in France, Sevv. With his girlfriend and their two kids."

"And you know all this about him how?"

"I had to get a new fetish."

Severus laughed at the image of Hermione riding Johnny Depp the crazy pirate and smirked. "Like that'll ever happen."

Ok there we go. Chapter 12. FINALLY. I spent an hour and a half on this so you damn well better like it. It was more HPGW than it was HGSS. But I kinda got tired of HGSS for a while so it's like this. HA! (is hit in the face by rotten cabbage and flips off the person that threw it) sucker!

**My favorite bit in my notebook story (yes LaughingFreak I'm sayin it)**

"**You're gonna think I'm like your worst enemy but you can't drink or hot tub for the next 9 months."**

"**Well that sucks dick."**

"**Hello! Men in the room!"**

"**Yeah, Cheery. Men with dicks!"**

**All you OTH buffs should get the hint. I LOVE OTH! Chad Rules! But I guess I should save that for my OTH fic….DAMMIT. (punched in the face by a Severus Snape-lover) fucker.(punches back) Ha ha! I SO win! Toodles! (runs away but comes back) oh yeah and this WIKTT thing, where is it cuz I wanna do those challenge thingies! Anyone who knows, please tell me! Oopsies Johnny's callin' me I gotta go. BYE. (walks back to Johnny, grabs him, and kisses him passionately). Hell yeah. Hehe. **


	13. Chapter 13

Ok let's just say this: 1) I did not ask for a beta. 2) quit bashing on my stuff. If you really hate it that much, don't read it anymore because it's really starting to piss me off. I appreciate little tidbits of advice, but people, lay off. It's only my second fanfic. I know I'm not that good at it. So bottom line is if you don't like, you don't read and you don't bash on me. Kay? Good now let's get to the story.

**Disclaimer: **The gang ain't mine. So please don't sue me…I'm really starting to run out of lawyers.

After watching the movie a million times (Jocelyn insisted), they tucked the kids in bed and went into their own bed. When Severus woke up alone the next morning, he groaned and turned over and saw something very sweet from Hermione. He picked it up and made sure it was real and then strode downstairs.

"Oh Hermione….. since when do you do things like this for kicks?"

"Since today."

"I see." He held up the trinket and she gasped, fake-surprised.

"I thought you would like it. Oh and Winky made us breakfast."

"What happened to Spew?"

"S.P.E.W., Sevv, and it was a lost cause. She agreed to work for pay."

"Wow. Somebody's changing fast and I think I like it."

"Yeah….me too. Is gorgeous man hungry?"

"Yeah. Is beautiful girl hungry?"

"Yes. Very."

They sat down to eat and then the kids came downstairs for their food. They all chatted at the table and then they had a family day. Severus was smiling the whole time.

_God I missed this._

**And to the people that wondered how Severus wasn't using his usual sleek, sarcastic voice, it's because he's actually become (OH NOEZ!) a family man. Kay? Now if any of you have _reasonable _requests that you want in the story, ask but it might not happen. Until then, o'revoir. That's bye in French. (hit in the head by a piece of chalk) Who keeps throwin stuff! (throws it back) I WIN AGAIN! **

**Oh and ZephrWiltshire: I did not mean 'Baby, you made that sound really gay' as an offensive thing. I just meant crazy and really strange. I apologize if I offended you. I like your reviews. Keep reading, huh?**


	14. AN

**Okay, I'm gonna straighten this out. People are getting mad because Severus and Hermione and Harry are OOC. **

I really feel like taking this story off. If you actually want me to, then tell me as nicely as possible. But I really like writing it and I love the people that give me awesome reviews (like ZehprWiltshire, one of my regulars) and I really am glad for them. I have a lot of positive reviews, I know, but there are a lot of criticizing reviews that I am getting tired of.

**So those that want this to stay on, fight for it because I love writing it and reading your reviews. On to Chapter 14. **


	15. Chapter 14

To the AWESOME reviewers for the AN, thank you thank you thank you for the support you have no idea. I have thought it through (drum roll) and the story is staying on.

Disclaimer: They isn't mine! No sue! I ran out of lawyers….

"Sevv, you wanna know something?"

Severus looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"Hmm."

"I think we've got number three on the way."

"OMG What!"

"I think we've got number three on the way!"

Severus squealed excitedly (A/n: Okay, WHAT) and leapt up from the table, picking her up and kissing her passionately.

"That soon? I mean, I've only been back for a week. If even."

Hermione bobbed her head from side to side and said, "Well, yeah, but the visit-the potion-it really did a lot."

"So you're pregnant again?"

"You ready for me to be, Sevv?"

"I do believe I am."

"This is great."

"I know. But it's gonna suck living with a pregnant woman, ain't it?"

"After six years of being without you, I'll enjoy every minute of it."

He kissed her hand and she smiled.

"I love you too."

Then, they sat back down, Hermione's hand in Severus' and they finished dinner with lively talk about the coming baby.

later that night

Jocelyn came into Severus and Hermione's bedroom, crying.

"What is it, baby?" Hermione said, concerned.

"Really scary nightmare."

"Awww, sweetie, come here."

Jocelyn dragged her teddy bear and her blanket behind her and climbed into the bed between her parents.

Severus hugged the little girl tight and said, "Tell Daddy what the nightmare was about."

"Voldiemort was chasing me and mommy and we couldn't run fast enough then mommy told me to get as far away as possible so I ran behind a tree and then…then he killed mommy."

"It was only a dream, sweetie. Only a dream. You know I'll always be here."

This time it was Hermione that comforted her daughter.

Then, Jocelyn nuzzled into her father and they fell asleep with Severus holding Jocelyn tight and Hermione with her arm around her daughter and her head on her husband's chest.

Severus being that protective and fatherly and sweet (and girly) is ….should I say it…very hott. I know this chapter was sappy and corny and reeeeaally stupid but next one should be better. Till then, toodles. johnnydepp'snumbaonefan


	16. Chapter 15

**Yay people still love my story.**

**Disclaimer:** They isn't mine! No sue! I have no more lawyers!

When Severus woke up the next morning, Hermione had already gotten up and Jocelyn was still asleep in his arms.

"Well, women do get up first." He lay Jocelyn down on Hermione's side of the bed and then got up and got into his usual nasty black robes.

"Herm! I'm off to class! Those snot nosed first years are waiting."

Hermione laughed at him and then shouted from the kitchen, "See ya, sweetie! I love you! Oh, and is Jocelyn still asleep?"

"Yeah. Bye." He then strode off to the Potions class. When he arrived in the classroom, he noticed a familiar face: a Malfoy. "Bloody hell, they multiply like rabbits," he muttered to himself. Now speaking to the class, he began with the usual, "Open your books to page 354."

The pale-faced mini-Draco blurted, "Professor, I have a question."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Do you know my dad?"

"I do know him. But class time is not the time to be discussing personal matters, now is it?"

"No, sir." The mini-Draco bowed his head and continued reading page 354.

"Now, where do you find a bezoar and what does it do?"

The students immediately began flipping through the pages until a young boy found the answer. He quietly raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and heals a witch or wizard from most poisons."

"Very good. Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

Severus smiled to himself. He had never been that generous to Gryffindor. But there was something about the young boy that reminded him of one of his former students…..

**AHA YET ANOTHER CLIFFIE! I'm sorry but I love 'em! Keeps ya readin', don't it? I shall update soon……**

**johnnydepp'snumbaonefan**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **They isn't mine…….if you're gonna sue me…pay for a lawyer…

At the end of class, Severus called the young boy to his desk. The boy looked afraid but Severus easily changed that.

"No, dear boy, you're not in trouble. I just have a question for you."

"Ok."

"Is your last name Potter?"

"Yes, sir. Me mum's Ginny. Me dad's Harry. Why, sir?"

"You just look so much like your father, that's all. And I wanted to be sure before I called you Mr. Potter."

"May I go now, sir?"

"You may go." When the boy left, Hermione came in, leaning against the doorway.

"Lost your touch, haven't you, Sevv?"

"No…I was curious. That bloody Malfoy boy was so annoying."

"Well, get used to it. You can stand putting up with another Malfoy for seven years, can't you? He is in Slytherin?"

"No, surprisingly enough, he's a Ravenclaw."

Hermione stared in shock. A young boy breaking the family tradition of the Malfoys. Every single one of them had been in Slytherin for hundreds of years before.

"Quite the ambitious one. Won't Draco be incredibly surprised."

"Draco will be pissed."

Hermione laughed at him and then sighed and leaned on his poorly lit desk, scattered with parchments.

"Sevv Jr. was hanging out with that Malfoy boy."

A sign of disgust instantly filled the potions master's eyes. He did not want his children living that life…….the life of evil.

"Is the little creton as bad as his father?"

"Much worse. He stopped by our rooms, which I am wondering how he knew where they were (Severus looked down). Sevv! You didn't!"

"NO. I told him to leave his little note on the steps in front of the door. I strictly told him not to go in. Damned Malfoys."

"You're turning into the greasy git Potions Master again, Sevv."

"Sorry. Snot-nosed first years…can't wait to fail them all. They're all a real bunch of dunderheads."

"Our Jocelyn won't be like that. We've raised her better than that."

"She's just like you." Hermione leaned closer to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, dear, I must be going. I have to teach a bunch of third years about magical creatures." She did a tremendous hair flip and then strode out of the room.

_That woman of mine knows how to turn me on. Especially with a bun in the oven. Damn it all I can't concentrate. Ok, what does this one say? Oh dear me they don't know a thing about wolfsbane. _He chuckled to himself. _Just another T to hand out. God I love this job….especially when work with my gorgeous wife. CONCENTRATE SEVERUS. Get laid later. Concentrate now._

**(A/n: oopsies Snape's turning evil again…. We must change this)**

A third year Slytherin interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering….how did you come up with this answer today when in the book it says something totally different?"

"Experience, lad."

"Alright. I will be changing my notes then. Thank you sir."

"Mmhmm. You do that." He couldn't stop thinking about her. His first week back to school and he was already distracted. "Oh my we'll have to do something about this."

He gathered up the parchments and walked out of the room. He didn't have the seventh years till later. That would give him time to think about her. When he got back to the rooms, he found Jocelyn hanging out with the young Potter boy, whom he later found out from his daughter is actually named James, after his grandfather.

"Daddy he's so nice. I wanna date him!"

"Baby you are eight years old. You shouldn't even be thinking about boys."

Jocelyn groaned and then burst out laughing when Severus started tickling her. "Daddy! Daddy cackle you're insane!"

Sevv Jr. ran in and joined in. "Atta boy Junior! Just like yer dad."

"Yup yup yup!"

About an hour later, Hermione came in to find them all piled on their bed playing wizards' chess.

"My little girl is gonna whoop your ass, baby."

"And who says?"

"I says, Daddy. I always win!" the little girl cackled and then her queen beat the bejesus out of his king.

"Dammit you won."

Hermione bit her lip to hold back the laughter when Jocelyn replied with a cocky 'I told you so'.

"You're just like your mum. You both live for those four words."

"Duh. That's cuz us girls know what we're talking about, Sevv. We're here to keep you men in line." She smacked his ass playfully and then ran out of the room and he tackled her in a tickle-fight somewhere on the kitchen floor. "Be careful, baby. I am pregnant, after all."

"I'll try to contain myself." He then kissed her, got off of her, and helped her up. Then, they left the kids for their next classes (both were seventh year classes).

I figured Severus as a playful father kinda fit after a bit of a glipse into his old personality. Don't you think? Well, this is the second chapter I've written tonight and that damned plot bunny finally stopped humping my leg so I'm going to stop before it changes it's mind. Byezz.

**johnnydepp'snumbaonefan**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** They isn't mine…. no sue! If you must…. pay for a lawyer.

"So, is it a girl?"

"Sevv, how the bloody hell am I supposed to know?"

"Women's intuition normally does it, don't it?"

"That's bullshit, that stuff is."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Ugh, you men."

"Well, you women aren't much better."

"Now Severus Salazar Snape!"

"Don't use middle names with me, miss Hermione Jane Granger Snape," he said tauntingly, with an all-too familiar little glint in his eye.

"Baby, no way. I have to be making lunch. The kids don't have access to the house-elves work yet."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Don't take that tone with me, mister."

"But it's _such _a turn-on."

Hermione looked up at him and laughed.

"Baby, you've got a hard-on, don't ya?"

Severus looked at her, mock offended. "And what if I do?"

"Babes that was retarded."

"MOMMY!"

"Ugh, Jocelyn. What, baby girl?"

"You gonna bang it or what!"

"Severus Snape, what have you taught this girl?"

"Momma I need the nail banged in!"

Hermione sighed with relief. "Your daddy's gonna do it, Jo!"

"But 'Mione," he whined.

"Oh hush. It's about time you did some heavy labor lifting shit."

"And hammering is heavy lifting," he said sarcastically. "I've lifted the weight of a car before, love."

"For you maybe." Severus glared at her. "What, your six-pack ain't what it used to be."

Severus groaned and went off to hammer in the nail for Jo's picture frame.

"Jeez Daddy, it takes fifteen minutes to hammer in one nail?"

"Jo, hush."

"She's right, gorgeous!" Hermione yelled through the rooms.

"Ugh my own wife and daughter are against me," he sighed playfully and then the little girl jumped up and kissed his cheek. "I hope my son is still on my side."

"Yup, daddy, yup."

Severus chuckled and went into his and Hermione's bedroom, took out his journal, and wrote:

Hermione made me hammer in a nail for Jo and then of course, Jo sided with her mother on the fact that I need more exercise. At least Sevv, Jr. is on my side. I think I am going to agree with them. I am going to start running a mile every day starting tomorrow. Then, I'll at least have my toned calves back. Then, to shush Hermione up, I'll get my six-pack back. Ugh, I hate heavy lifting. But Herm was buys so I have no cause to complain. Well, diary, I will write later complaining of my aching but soon-to-be toned legs. I laugh at that one. Toned. Ha. Bye Diary.

"I don't get why she's so hell-bent on having me all built."

"When were you ever built?" came a snide voice from the doorway.

"Goddammit, Malfoy, didn't I tell you never to show your face here ever again? For god's sakes, my children are in the next room."

"I'm not that ugly, am I?"

"I will hex you if you don't leave."

"I just came to chat, _traitor. _See, I'm thinking about reinstating the Death Eaters and I was so hoping you would join."

"Like hell I won't. You know how I feel about that shit. Especially now that I have a wife and family." Then, Hermione came in.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Ooh and the Mudblood wife comes to her husband's rescue."

"Call me that again and see what I hex you with."

Hermione stood at Severus' side with his arm around her waist.

"Tut tut. Such a weak marriage and yet you make it look so strong. In love with a Mudblood, Severus…The Dark Lord would kill you."

"The Dark Lordis already dead, dumbass. And I may not be of wizard parentage, but I would say you are a bit inferior to me. And I'm only 24. You're what, 57?"

"You must be kidding me. You, superior to me? Filthy little Mudblood."

Hermione then whipped out a monumental right hook on Lucius and then she whipped out her wand and hexed him with a very strong variation of the Bat-Bogey Hex.

Severus leaned to her and whispered in her ear, "Good one, babes." She kissed him, glad that she actually pulled off the hex, and then threw Lucius into the hallway outside the rooms. Dumbledore came in and chuckled when he found Hermione putting her wand away.

"Hermione, Severus, good evening. Don't you have classes to teach?"

Severus smacked his forehead and shouted, "UUUUUUUUUGH."

"I would say so. By the way, Hermione, good shot with the Bat-Bogey. I've been waiting to see when you would pull it off."

"Been practicing for years, Albus."

"I can tell. Lucius will most definitely be there for a while."

Hermione sniggered and made a mental note not to go insane over how gorgeous Severus was when he was blushing.

"Ooh, look at my man blushin' like a little bunny rabbit."

"Quite amusing. I shall assume your students will not find their professors amiss?"

Severus tried his best not to laugh and said, "You assume correct, headmaster."

Then, Dumbledore left with a wave. Hermione and Severus burst into laughter.

"God damn that man is hilarious."

Hermione strode back into the kitchen and finished the kids' lunches and then left for her class. Severus left soon after.

When she got into the classroom, the students immediately fell silent.

_Oh my I've turned into Severus. They all shut up right when they see me._

Turns out, they were staring at the slightly bulging pregnant stomach she had going.

"Miss Snape?"

"Yes, Mister Weasley?"

"When's the baby due?"

"Towards the end of the year."

A first-year Huffllepuff piped up, "Any names yet?"

Hermione laughed softly as she sat down in the chair at the front of the room.

"No, we don't even know what the baby is yet."

"Ohhhh."

"Now, any more questions?"

About half of the class raised their hands.

"To do with Care of Magical Creatures?"

All of them went back down and Hermione officially started class.

Xx Potions classroom xX

"Today, we will be having a quiz. And you will be using my quills."

The class groaned.

"Professor, we are seventh years!"

"Some I can trust more than others. But nevertheless, we will do what we have done for seven years. We will be using my quills." The class groaned and put their personal quills

away. "Now, please take out a sheet of parchment and I will hand out the quills."

And the potions class was silent for the next half-hour. When the quiz was done, Severus summoned their parchments and quills and assigned them their homework.

When he was looking over the quizzes, a certain Slytherin name caught his eye.

_Crabbe's son actually had the intelligence to get into my N.E.W.T. class…amazing. But it's such a dismalquiz grade. Let's see here……ah here's a very intelligent one. Let's give them an E for excellence. I actually think I'll be able to tolerate the Gruffindors this year._

_You're married to one, genius. Wouldn't that help?_

_Oh shish up. Hermione is different than the rest of them…she's a breathtaking young woman and these are snot-nosed ten-year-olds. At least, the first years are. But these seventh years are something else. They actually behave. So do the rest of them._

_PROVING MY POINT._

_Dammit all._

_Oh shush. I'm the more sensible one and you know it._

_I'm the one with more power. Now shut up._

Both voices were silenced, leaving Severus to work in peace.

Xx Back in the rooms xX

"How was class, momma?" inquired little Sevv Jr.

"The usual. And the little Weasley boy was so cute today. I'm only like a month in and he asked me if we had names for the baby."

"What did James say about me?" squeaked Jocelyn.

Hermione laughed aloud.

"He told me to say hi to you for him."

"He likes me he likes me he likes me!"

Hermione just picked the little girl up and took her into the TV room and then Severus came in, laughing his ass off.

"Herm, what room are you in?"

"In the TV room, with Jo."

"The little Malfoy boy just said the stupidest thing. He was like 'How can a git like the potions master ever love a hottie like her' and then one of the Creevey boys said 'hey, both of 'em got something to be proud of' and then Malfoy said 'ya she's got ass and he gets some every night'. Oh my god it was funny."

"Mmhmm I'll bet. Damn Malfoy boy. I think I'll give him a D on his next assignment."

"Won't Draco be pleasantly surprised."

Then, remembering their little joke, Hermione said, "Draco will be incredibly pissed."

This only made Severus laugh harder and then she joined in, leaping on top of him, starting a ginormous tickle fight with him and the kids.

"Ow Herm you're practically deflating my balls."

Hermione moved her knee to a more comfortable place with a tickle and then nailed him right under the armpits, starting another fit of laughter.

"Wife is evil."

"Wife is hot for hubby man."

"Wife ain't getting any."

In a mock-sarcastic voice, Hermione said, "Oh damn."

Then, the kids tackled her and Jocelyn started tickling Severus while Sevv Jr tickle-attacked his mother.

**That was a fun chapter, wasn't it? I liked it! It was incredibly cheesy but we gotta have Sevvie boy with a lighter side! And Hermione beating the bejesus out of Lucius with a smack across the face and a hex is pretty good…god this is a fun story. I'm glad you all fought for it. And my guitar is getting fixed soon! A-Pitah! God I missed that one….. (laughs maliciously) oopsies a little bit of evilness there…..hehe.. and ya I almost HURLED on Thursday………..spinning around & falling backwards on the Zipper at the fair…NOT A GOOD COMBINATION. Poor geoff…his balls were in incredible pain…they're better now…so says he…lolz well I'm out for now…toodles…(somebody chucks a pencil and I catch it) fucker I thought we had this little deal taken care of! (chucks it right in their eye) HA! Payback is a bitch! So am I and I'm damn proud of it.**

**p.s. sorry so long…..seriously I didn't mean for it to be 1,700 words long.**

**johnnydepp'snumbaonefan**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** The gang ain't mine! No sue! I'm out of lawyers…………

Later that night, Hermione and Severus were talking in bed.

"What do you think, Sevv?"

"Whatever you do, _please _don't make it pink. That color is unbearable…especially for an old dog like me."

"Severus, you are not old. 40's is not old! God, do you always have to say that?"

"Well, you're what, 27?"

"24, thank you."

"Whuteva."

"Such a smartass, you know that?"

"Damn proud of it, too!"

"You should be."

"Well duh 'cause it gives me _character._"

"Baby, you don't need any more 'character' than you already have. You're weird enough as it is!"

"I SO resent that."

"Well resent all you want but I really don't care."

"Well that's nice to know. Wife doesn't care when husband's insulted."

"Wife was joking. Anyhoo, I'm tired."

"It's like 9."

"I have snot-nosed first-years to teach, remember?"

"And I have to teach the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins."

"You don't still favor those Slytherin slimeballs, do you?"

"I loathe them. They're dumber than a box of rocks."

"So now you say that. I have waited _years. _Literally _years _to hear that one."

"Oh really?" She nodded and then kissing her gently, he said, "Then I'll just have to say it more often then."

"Too right you will. Goodnight, Severus. Check on the kids, will you?"

"Alright."

He got up and out of bed and went to the kids' rooms to find them both asleep with their Green Day playing (**A/N:** gotta have the good shit in here sometime, right?).

"Young kids and their music."

When he went back to his and Hermione's bedroom, she was already asleep. He laid down next to her and pulled her close and she nuzzled into him.

"I love you Hermione."

Then Hermione muttered something like, "Oh shush and go to sleep already. I love you too."

Then, he fell asleep too.

"_Ah, Severus, my most trusted Death Eater."_

"_I do not believe that you should be thinking so highly of me." Severus knew the consequences for those words. A rush of pain flung him on the ground, his entire body searing with pain from the Crutacius curse. _

"_Would you care to explain yourself, Severus?"_

_When Severus failed to answer right away, Voldemort cursed him with Sectumsempra. Gashes appeared on Severus' body and he did not heal them for he knew what the Dark Lord would do if he did._

"_I quit the Death Eaters. For my wife. For my coming child."_

"_The child you promised me you would raise to be a Death Eater!"_

"_Not my baby." He braced himself as he was thrown into unconsciousness by a second bout of the Crutacius curse. When he woke up, he saw Voldemort standing over him, obviously waiting._

"_You have disappointed me, Severus. But nevertheless, I am feeling incredibly gracious, as you were my trustiest Death Eater. I will allow you three minutes to attempt to heal yourself."_

"_Thank you, my Lord." The last two words were half-hearted but he did not let it show as he quickly healed the wounds. When he was allowed to leave, he knew where he would go. Straight back to Hermione, the one he loved. The one that was carrying his child._

"_Sevv, what happened…"_

Severus woke with a start, in a cold sweat, breathing quite fast.

"Sevv…what happened, baby?"

"Nightmare…the night…. the night I quit…the pain." he winced as he remembered the torture of the Crutacius.

"Baby it's alright. Go back to sleep." She kissed his forehead and then they lay back down, falling deeply into a peaceful slumber.

Hermione dreamt about the same night, after he came home…. the hours she spent healing the rest of his wounds…. the tears she cried into his chest…those scars that would be there forever no matter how close they came to being invisible. She felt his pain so much more than he knew. She was just glad the Dark Lord was gone.

**Ooh this was gloomy…but I like it… it was fun. well, off to write another story (hehe I'm just a little worker bee) hope you like this chappie. No flamies, remember that! Thankies! Byez. **

**johnnydepp'snumbaonefan**


	20. Chapter 19

**And AGAIN I remind you. NO FLAMES. Don't like, DON'T READ! and thank you very much, I spend alot of time on this fanfic...god i'm only 13 it's not like I'ma genius writer or anything. I just like this kind of stuff. lay off. and again...NO FLAMERS!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the gang. No sue! I'm running out of lawyers again (LOLZ)…

Severus was on his way home when out of nowhere, another car slammed into the driver's side. Before he lost consciousness he could hear things like "mister Snape, stay with us, ok?" and "come on, buddy, you can make it" and his beloved Hermione crying to him "please don't leave us…Sevvie...I love you".

The hours turned into days and about thirteen days slipped by so fast, and Hermione spent every single second by her husband's side. When he started to move around, she threw herself on him and hugged him tightly.

(**A/N: **I told you…he gets better…I think)

"Ow Herm you're practically deflating my balls."

"It's so good to hear your voice again."

"I love you too."

"Mrs. Snape?"

She turned around and climbed off of Severus and then smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Yes?"

"I just thought you should know…your husband lost a lot of blood…he should probably stay off his feet for a few months."

"Alright. Is there- you know- permanent damage?"

"Not that we can find. Except- well, he'll be temporarily paralyzed."

Hermione immediately broke down in tears. Severus hated seeing her in this much grief, considering she was five months pregnant. And how much he loved her.

"I was so worried about him. Three days and nobody tells me anything. I'm his bloody wife, for god's sake."

"I understand that, Mrs. Snape, but we didn't have any information until today."

"I see." She wiped a tear and then Severus pulled her down to sit with him and she nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I thought I was going to lose you, Sevv."

"You'll never lose me. Never."

He pulled her closer and she fell asleep in his arms and after the doctor finished telling him what was going on, he went to sleep too. When they woke up the next morning, Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for them to wake up.

"The nurse told us that you were asleep but we told her that we would wait."

Ginny then added in, "We were worried about you. Professor."

Severus was extremely touched by Ginny's words. She had never called him 'Professor' without being in a smug tone.

Trying to be strong, he replied, "I can't see why. I'm just fine."

"Sevv, you're temporarily paralyzed."

"I know. The doctor told me all about it. He told me that you had to fight them to ride with me to the hospital."

"I know Muggle hospitals aren't that grand, but I can't risk anyone knowing you're checked in at St. Mungo's."

"I never knew you loved me that much."

"Oh, Sevv. I always have and always will."

Ginny started getting a bit emotional but in a few seconds she was composed enough to speak.

"You know, professor, you can still teach."

"Oh really?"

"I talked with Dumbledore and he said that as long as you didn't mind using a wheelchair, you could continue teaching."

"That's great, Ginny. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Severus."

"Harry James Potter, you haven't said a word to my poor husband."

Harry laughed softly and said, "Glad you're okay, Severus."

Then, a nurse came in with a wheelchair and Hermione helped Severus into it.

"Thank god I get out of here."

"Oh shush. You know you love being pampered."

"Yeah by my wife not by a bunch of strangers."

"True."

Then, they walked out (well, Severus wheeled out) and Apparated to the manor, which they had finally come up with a name for. It was now christened _Everland._

Harry was in awe. "So this is Everland?"

"Yeah. The six years Sevv was out, I did some decorating but I left the naming until he came back around."

"It's-beautiful."

"That's my decorative Hermione for ya."

Hermione shushed Severus with a kiss and then they went inside, which was even more ravishing than the outside.

"JOCELYN! SEVV JR.! WE'RE HOME!"

The two kids came running down the grand staircase and leapt on top of Severus.

"The kids missed you a lot."

"I can tell."

Harry chuckled and said, "I need the loo. Where?"

"Down the hallway, fifth door to the right after the turn."

"Dang."

Ginny pushed him along and said, "Just go, crazy man." Harry looked back at her with a devilish little grin. "No. None tonight."

"Aw damn."

Sevv Jr. piped in. "I love ya bunches, Daddy."

Severus smiled (a real one, awesome) and hugged the little boy.

"Ditto, buddy. Run along with your sister now. Mummy, Daddy, and our friends have to talk about adult stuff now."

"Okee doke."

The little boy looked at his sister and said, "Race ya." Then, they bolted up the stairs and ran off.

"Herm, there's a spellbook in my den with a purpleish cover on it. Could you get it for me?"

Not knowing what he was planning, she replied, "Sure," and went off to the den.

"What are you plotting now, you old dog?"

"Just a little bit of magical intervention."

Hermione came back with the spellbook and Severus knew exactly where to look. He found the spell that would un-paralyze him (if that makes any sense) and repeated the incantation aloud, stood up, and stretched out his very sore legs.

"Now, who wants to get their arse beat at Quidditch?"

Harry laughed maliciously and said, "You're on. Gin?"

"I'm in. Herm?"

"I'm definitely in."

"Right on."

Then they went outside (to their own Quidditch pitch, I might add) and Hermione and Ginny whooped Harry and Severus' asses at Quidditch.

**YAY Sevvie boy's back to normal! I do that a lot don't I? Torturing poor Severus. I promise that is the last time. It just popped into my head on the car ride home today and I had to write it. You people will probably hate me, but hey, at least I didn't kill him off! Lolz well I'm out for now.. (is hit in the head by a rock) OW that hurt quite a bit…(chucks it back and laughs maliciously) oopsies evil moment. Referring to the malicious cackle…not the rock chucking…they TOTALLY deserved it. (somebody does the middle finger) they started it. (runs away)**


	21. Chapter 20

_**the usual disclaimer applies (you know the drill).**_

"I'm surprised you didn't go into labor or something, Herm."

"Oh shut up, Severus."

Severus smirked and said sarcastically, "Oh no what will I do. Wifie used the full name."

"You won't be getting any tonight. That's what."

"I think I'll survive."

"Oh no you won't."

"I love you."

"Smug gorgeous bastard."

"Sexy beast."

"Good card to play, Sevv."

"Oh I know."

He kissed Hermione on the cheek and then they went inside. When they sat down at the table for dinner, it was almost like nothing had happened thirteen days earlier and Hermione and Severus wouldn't change that for anything.

FOUR MONTHS LATER 

"SEVERUS! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OVER HERE AND TAKE ME TO THE FREAKING HOSPITAL!"

"Coming, love."

He strode into the bedroom, swept Hermione up off the bed, and Apparated them in front of St. Mungo's.

"Severus, we can't check in here. You know that. We'll have to be careful."

"Hermione, these mediwitches are on bloody hell of a lot better than those nurses that call themselves midwives."

"Oh alright. Let's go in. NOW."

"You're so sexy when you're angry." Then, not wanting to wait, he crashed his lips against hers and then took her inside.

"Oh my god that was hot."

"Pregnant woman in labor."

"Right this way, sir."

The mediwitch led them to an empty room and then set Hermione up for delivery.

"Oh my god I am so not ready for this."

"Well you're going to have to be very soon because you're already dilated to 3."

"Oh dear. And we don't even know what the baby is yet."

"Well, by the looks of it, you'll find out very soon. About twelve hours, to be exact."

"And twelve hours is supposed to be quick!"

"Sevvie, it's so much fun to watch you squirm."

"Good to know my pain brings you pleasure."

"And what exactly do you mean by pain."

"You're putting incredible amounts of pressure on my balls."

Hermione giggled and let go.

"GIVE ME SOME FREAKING MEDICATION!"

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down."

The nurse rummaged around for a second and then handed a painkiller potion to Hermione.

"Thank Merlin for pain medication."

Hermione gulped down the potion and the pain of the contractions was instantly relieved. She closed her eyes and was soon in a deep sleep, only to be awoken by incredible pain. About two hours after she woke up (she slept for 10 hours), she was pushing out her 4th child. He was named Zacharie James Snape.

"He's beautiful."

"He's our son. Of course he's beautiful. He's got his dad's hot looks."

"Flattering yourself a bit, Severus?"

"Maybe."

Hermione kissed her son's forehead and then the mediwitch took Zacharie to clean him off and do all the footprint and blood sample stuff.

"Our last one, Sevv."

"Who says it has to be our last?"

Hermione shot him a glare that clearly stated who said so and then he smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Sevv."

"I love you too. Now get some rest. You must be awfully tired."

"You care too much."

"Not exactly a bad thing here, love."

Then, with a sigh, Hermione went to sleep, her head resting on Severus' chest (he laid down on the bed with her) and he fell asleep soon after, his arm around her, holding her close.

**So romantic. I would KILL for a man like that. Well, that damned plot bunny wouldn't stop humping my leg so you got yet another part out of me. Feel lucky. On to the next part! lolZ! This sounds so FRUITY! DAMN YOU, STUPID PLOT BUNNY!**


	22. Chapter 21

_**the usual disclaimer applies. you know the drill.**_

When they woke up, the mediwitch came in with a wheel chair for Hermione and then Severus wheeled her out.

"I can't wait to introduce the kids to Zacharie."

"They'll love him."

"Especially Jocelyn."

"I was actually going to say Severus Junior."

"He'll love him too."

"Everybody will love him."

"Well of course they will. He's precious."

"We brood an awful lot."

"Yes we do."

"But that isn't exactly news…"

"God we're a strange couple."

"Amen to that, brother."

"Bad image."

SMACK

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Severus!"

"Whuteva."

"How ambitious are you feeling, Sevvie?"

"Depends."

"Race ya home!"

"But Hermione, it's 200 blocks!"

"Run fast."

With that, Hermione wheeled herself off and Severus started running as fast as he could. Hermione SO beat him home.

"How do you always manage to beat me?"

"I'm good like that. Now let's go in."

Severus unlocked the door and they went inside to find a surprise welcome-home baby shower.

"SURPRISE!"

"Good lord Harry, did you arrange this all by yourself?"

"Maybe."

"Oh Harry it's grand."

"Yep."

A little cliffie never hurt anyone. Until next time.

**johnnydepp'snumbaonefan**

**p.s.**

**the plot bunny did a better job tonight.**


	23. Chapter 22

_The usual disclaimer….it ain't mine. _

Hugging her, Harry said, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

Severus and Hermione are fighting again.

"_You know, it's not all that grand being tied down to a greasy git potions master!"_

"_Well excuse me if I didn't want to tie down a woman like you!" _

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"_That you're too good for me!"_

"_You don't think we could ever be happy?"_

"_Not like this we won't."_

"_Well what do you propose we do?" _

"I don't know, Hermione. You're the smart one why don't you bloody figure it out."

"_And to think I'm stuck with you until the Dark Lord is gone."_

"_When it's over, find someone better than me."_

"_What if there isn't anyone."_

"_Then I guess we can make this work."_

_He kissed her lightly on the cheek and then went to the potions room for his potions class with the seventh years._

'_I love how they turn out', she thought before she laid down on the bed and went to sleep._

"So, what's his name?"

"Zacharie James."

"Ooh I like."

"Me too."

"Mum?"

"Hey Hermione. So...is he number...?"

"Three, yeah."

"I haven't seen you since your wedding day, Hermione."

"Mum...I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby girl."

Hermione hugged her mother tight as Severus held the baby boy.

"I wanna meet the other two."

"I'll call them down. JOCELYN! SEVV JUNIOR! Your grandmother is here!"

The two children came sliding down the stairs and Hermione's mother squealed with delight as she hugged them both. Severus walked up behind her and put his arm around her and kissed the back of her neck.

"Wow you snagged a romantic one."

"I've learned to be as romantic as I can, Mrs. Granger...your daughter seems to like it."

AT THE END

"Well, Harry, thank you so much. And mum, thank you for coming. But where's dad?"

"He's at home, sick."

"That sucks. And he would've wanted to be here to meet my children."

"He would. Severus, you take care of her, got it?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Mrs. Granger."

"Good to hear. Hermione, you take care of him too. Don't let this one get away."

She stroked her daughter's cheek and then left with everyone else, including Harry and Ginny.

**Ahh…….damn plot bunny finally came through….**


End file.
